1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-rest mounted on a back of a seat of a vehicle and more particularly to a head-rest adjusting device for forwardly and backwardly adjusting a head-rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of devices for adjusting head-rests have been suggested. However, these devices of the prior art are generally complicated in construction and operation and include parts to be machined with a high accuracy which may be expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, a device for adjusting a head-rest without such disadvantages has been desired for many years.